Rutina
by Misila
Summary: Pese a que a Katie Bell, ahora Wood, le encanta la rutina, también le gustan los cambios. Menos quizá el que acaba de producirse.


Primero y ante todo: ningún personaje es mío. Fueron, son y serán de JK Rowling, así como mi infancia.

* * *

><p><em>Rutina<em>

A Katie Wood le encanta la rutina.

No es aburrida; simplemente, su naturaleza tranquila y metódica le exige hacer más o menos las mismas cosas en un horario más o menos fijo. Aunque, generalmente, no le desagradan las sorpresas ni los cambios en su día a día, siempre que no la descoloquen mucho en su esquema mental.

Por ejemplo, los días de semana son casi siempre iguales. Oliver y ella se levantan a las ocho; bueno, en realidad, él se despierta antes, coge su minimaqueta de un campo de quidditch y planea nuevas tácticas que mostrar a su equipo. Desde que se convirtió en el capitán del Puddlemere United se lo toma más en serio que nunca, más incluso que cuando, en su último año, planeaba los entrenamientos con una antelación de tres semanas como mínimo y gritaba a todo aquel que osara perder tiempo (normalmente, Fred y George). Luego, se visten y desayunan. Ella, zumo de frutas y macedonia, para estar relajada y de buen humor en el hospital; él, café solo muy cargado, para estar más avispado a la hora de corregir defectos en sus jugadores. Todas las mañanas surge una pequeña discusión en el desayuno, normalmente porque Katie considera poco saludable tomar tanto café, y Oliver opina que al paso que va a su esposa le saldrá cara de fruta.

La discusión termina con un apasionado beso en la cocina, y nada más si van justos de tiempo (pero sólo si tienen mucha, _mucha_ prisa).

Después de eso, ambos se desaparecen hacia sus respectivos trabajos. Oliver se pasa todo el día entre el campo del Puddlemere y el despacho del capitán, gritando a los jugadores para que corrijan de una vez la dichosa manía que tienen de pasar tan cerca de las gradas y corriendo a apuntar nuevas estrategias en cuanto se le ocurren. Katie está muy ocupada yendo de un piso a otro de San Mungo, curando pústulas provocadas por venenos y arreglando extrañas mutaciones en padres sorprendidos por las primeras manifestaciones de magia de sus caprichosos hijos. Siempre, sin embargo, ambos sacan tiempo para mandarse un patronus o una lechuza deseando buen provecho al otro a la hora de comer.

Por la tarde, Katie recoge sus cosas y vuelve a casa por medios muggles, a veces queda con sus amigas para charlar un rato. Eso la ayuda a despejarse casi tanto como volar en escoba. Oliver, en cambio, prefiere aparecerse en casa, unos minutos antes de que ella llegue, y preparar algo para cenar (algo _muy_ sencillo; la última vez que Oliver intentó hacer un plato con un mínimo de complejidad ardió la cocina). Katie suele pillarlo en mitad de una ensalada o un filete, y entonces lo ayuda a que le quede mejor y prepara ella algo _más__complejo_ para acompañar lo que Oliver consideraría una cena correcta (que suele tener grasa suficiente para taponar la arteria de un hipogrifo). Cenan y charlan sobre cómo les ha ido el día. Entonces Katie se entera de cosas como, por ejemplo, que el motivo de la ligera cojera de Oliver es una bludger lanzada con muy mala uva tras una de sus interminables monsergas, y Oliver descubre algo nuevo sobre medimagia. A veces, si no están muy cansados, salen a volar con sus escobas al jardín.

Es entonces cuando salta la "discusión del día", que puede tener cualquier origen, motivo y desarrollo, pero el mismo destino: uno de los dos se levanta, ofendido, y sube al dormitorio hasta que el otro decide seguirlo y le pide perdón, y entonces se besan, y o bien siguen con ello hasta dejar la cama hecha un desastre y sus ropas desparramadas por el suelo, o se quedan abrazados, charlando sobre cosas en las que saben tener el mismo punto de vista (no es que haya un amplio abanico de posibilidades, precisamente, pero ellos lo disfrutan).

Siempre hay cambios, como distintos turnos de Katie o viajes al extranjero de Oliver, pero ella los agradece. Hacen que su vida sea algo dinámico, que cambie en algún sentido.

En cambio, ese diecisiete de enero de dos mil siete, Katie Wood no puede odiar más los cambios y rogar con toda su alma que su vida se vuelva a encauzar en la cómoda rutina. Y rápido.

Lleva toda la noche en vela, encerrada en el baño. Por supuesto, ha tenido mucho cuidado de que Oliver no se dé cuenta; no puede enterarse nadie hasta que no esté completamente segura de que no es un simple susto. Los primeros rayos de sol entran por la ventana, reflejándose en sus lágrimas.

Se levanta del frío suelo cuando oye movimiento en el dormitorio. Se mira al espejo; tiene un aspecto francamente horrible. Sus ojos oscuros están inusitadamente saltones, consecuencia de las oscuras ojeras que los adornan. Tiene las mejillas y la nariz rojas de haber llorado.

-¿Katie?-oye a Oliver llamarla. Desde las escaleras. Debe de pensar que ha bajado a desayunar sin él.

-Ollie, estoy aquí-responde. En seguida oye pasos que se acercan apresuradamente al baño. Ve el pomo de la puerta bajar, pero no se preocupa; ha echado el pestillo. Abre el grifo del lavabo y se lava la cara concienzudamente, frotándose para que se le quede todo el rostro igualmente rojo y así se noten menos los surcos de sus lágrimas.

-Katie, abre-pide él. Katie se mira en el espejo. Está roja de la frente a la barbilla. Bueno, siempre puede decir que anoche se quemó en la ducha, si su marido pregunta. Con un suspiro, quita el cerrojo. Medio segundo después, la puerta se abre y descubre a su despeinado y adorable Ollie, mirándola preocupado-. ¿Qué te pasa?

Katie entonces recuerda sus años en Hogwarts, cómo pensó que él nunca se fijaría en ningún detalle ajeno a las escobas o a las pelotas de quidditch, y en parte maldice haberse equivocado.

-Me… quemé anoche con el agua de la ducha-improvisa.

-Mira que eres torpe-comenta Oliver, y sonriendo coge su muñeca y tira de ella para juntar sus labios. Pese a su estado depresivo–cabreado, Katie no puede evitar sonreír-. Y ahora, ¿por qué llorabas?

Katie se separa de él bruscamente; ¿desde cuándo Oliver Wood se fija _tanto_ en los detalles?

-No he llorado-logra que su voz suene medianamente firme, lo cual es de destacar, ya que Katie es una pésima mentirosa-. Se me ha metido un mosquito e el ojo.

Esta vez, Ollie suelta un carcajada.

-Pobre mosquito. Ha caído presa de tus ojos-Katie le da un puñetazo en el hombro; adora esos detalles que lo hacen tan especial, pero no es preciso que él sea _demasiado_ consciente de ello.

-Anda, vamos a desayunar.

Desayunan en silencio; Katie se fija en las arrugas que se forman en el entrecejo de Oliver cuando observa su macedonia (y es consciente también de su expresión al observar el café de él), pero decide no hacer un comentario. Prefiere no discutir, no ahora. Además, su estómago podría no soportarlo; bastante trabajo le está costando tragarse las frutas y aguantar las ganas de vomitar.

Sin embargo, con discusión o sin ella, el beso de la mañana a Ollie no se lo quita nadie, y en cuanto ambos se levantan no duda en aprisionar a Kate contra el frigorífico. Olvidando por un momento su (por ahora) pequeño problema, Katie enrosca los dedos en el pelo castaño claro de él y cierra los ojos, disfrutando del beso. Sin embargo, se pone tensa en cuanto los labios de Oliver abandonan los suyos y empiezan a bajar por su cuello, y no tarda en empujarlo para separarse de él.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquiere él, extrañado.

-Llegamos tarde-improvisa Katie.

Oliver se gira y mira el reloj.

-Quedan casi tres cuartos de hora, Bell-puntualiza. Tiene la costumbre de llamarla por su apellido de soltera cuando se siente herido por algo, y Katie tiene que admitir que lo ha conseguido al rechazarlo así.

-Para mí, un cuarto-improvisa Katie-. Es un favor que le hago a Cho-añade, ante el escepticismo de su novio. Sin mirarlo a los ojos, sale de la cocina y sube corriendo las escaleras. Genial. Ha mentido a Oliver más veces en quince minutos de las que lo ha hecho en los dos años que llevan casados. Se siente miserable por ello. Oliver nunca le oculta nada; incluso le contó cuando aquella golpeadora de las Harpies intentó ligar con él. En cambio, Katie es demasiado cobarde para decirle la verdad y lleva unas cinco mentiras ya en lo poco que ha pasado de día.

Se viste apresuradamente, coge su bolso y sale de la habitación, dando un beso rápido a un todavía confundido Oliver, y se desaparece en el vestíbulo.

Se materializa en la recepción de San Mungo. En cuanto sus pies tocan el suelo, sin embargo, tiene que apoyarse en una pared para no caer al suelo ante el mareo que se apodera de ella. _Mierda_, piensa. La aparición está contraindicada para mujeres embarazadas precisamente porque acentúa los mareos habituales. _Pero __yo __no __estoy __embarazada_, piensa, tratando de convencerse de que se lo creerá si lo repite lo suficiente. _Debo __de __tener __alguna __carencia __de __vitaminas_ (posibilidad altamente improbable, considerando sus desayunos)_._

Se dirige hasta su consulta, saludando a los sanadores a los que conoce por el camino, y se deja caer en la silla, tratando de calmarse. _Es __un __retraso. __Sólo __es __eso._ Claro que, cuando desde los trece años has tenido el periodo con la exactitud de un reloj suizo, el que se retrase dos semanas es un hecho ligeramente preocupante.

¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si realmente está embarazada? Oliver se divorciará de ella, seguro. Nunca han hablado nada de hijos, y Katie está segura de que un montón de críos a los que educar no entran en los planes de Oliver.

_Tengo que asegurarme._

Aprovechando que le queda media hora hasta que comience su turno, corre hasta la consulta de Cho, a la que en esos días le toca la a veces difícil tarea de analizar muestras de distintas sustancias corporales y diagnosticar distintas enfermedades.

-¡Ey, Katie!-exclama la mujer, y sus ojos rasgados empequeñecen al sonreírle-. Creía que tu turno era en veinte minutos.

-Lo es-confirma Katie-. Pero… Cho, si no es mucho pedir, ¿me podrías hacer un análisis de sangre?

Cho la mira preocupada.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente…-Katie se retuerce las manos, nerviosa-. Es sólo… rutina-improvisa. Genial. Otra mentira. A su amiga.

Diez minutos más tarde, Katie vuelve a su consulta, aún pálida. No había pensado en ningún momento en su terror irracional a las agujas, y casi se desmaya al ver la enorme jeringa de Cho. Al final, ha logrado salir del despacho con algo de dignidad, aunque el eco de la risa de la mujer aún resuena en sus oídos. _Hombre, __en __realidad, __es __ridículo. __Una __sanadora __con __miedo __a __las __agujas._

* * *

><p>Katie no suele desear que el tiempo pase más lento. Ni más rápido. Sabe que el tiempo tardará lo que le apetezca, independientemente de lo que quieran los mortales como ella. Sin embargo, no puede evitar rogar con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo hasta que le confirmen si está embarazada o falta de vitaminas pase tan rápido como las noches en las que se escapaba de Hogwarts para verse con Oliver en Hogsmeade (aunque, para su gusto, estas pasaban <em>demasiado<em> rápido).

Tras ver a once bebés más, dos de ellos con un cólico y una con un ligero retraso en el crecimiento, la puerta de la consulta se abre y por ella entra Cho Chang. Katie se levanta de un salto y le arrebata el sobre que tiene en la mano, abriéndolo con tantas ganas que rompe una esquina de los pergaminos.

-Esto… Katie, ¿por qué…?-Cho no se molesta en terminar la frase al ver cuán enfrascada está Katie leyendo sus niveles hormonales.

Tiene que apoyarse en su compañera para no caerse al suelo. Y ese mareo no tiene nada que ver con su embarazo.

Porque, sí, está embarazada, y tiene en sus manos la prueba concluyente del delito. Katie es una sanadora realmente eficiente e inteligente, y no hay ninguna duda sobre lo que dice el análisis. Gonadotropina coriónica. Katie nunca creyó que podía tener sentimientos tan variados y contradictorios hacia una simple hormona.

De repente se encuentra sentada en una de las sillas para los pacientes. No recuerda haber llegado hasta ahí, pero nota una suave brisa. Parpadea para enfocar la cara de Cho cerca de la suya, que la abanica con un fajo de pergaminos (distintos a los del análisis; ésos, Katie los sujeta con tal fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos).

-Cho…-musita, confundida.

-Ay, Katie, menos mal-suspira la otra aliviada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-Katie intenta concentrarse en la conversación (si se le puede llamar así) con Cho; es más fácil que lidiar con el torbellino de sensaciones que barre su ser de parte a parte, desordenando su rutina.

Cho sonríe.

-Te has puesto muy pálida y de repente no te aguantabas de pie-explica-. Por la cara que tenías, pensaba que estaba dándote un síncope, por lo menos.

Katie vuelve a mirar los números, una parte de ella esperando que hayan cambiado. Para su horror, no es así.

Y de repente no le parece tan malo. Los bebés que ha revisado antes no son monstruos, al fin y al cabo. Por no hablar de Julia, la pequeña de Ali y Lee, que ya tiene año y medio y es un verdadero cielo. Y se imagina a sí misma sentada con Oliver, observando a un niño que tiene la cara de ella y la obsesión por el quidditch de él. Y entonces decide que hará lo que sea por tener a ese bebé, que morirá por él si es preciso, y que matará a todo aquel que ose levantar la voz contra él.

-Tengo que hablar con Ollie-dice, decidida. Se levanta de repente, sobresaltando a Cho, que la sujeta por si vuelve a marearse.

-No, Katie. Tienes que descansar-replica firmemente-. No sé qué pone en los análisis, pero no estás bien, eso está claro.

Katie niega con la cabeza.

-No estoy enferma. Estoy mejor que nunca.

Cho se queda boquiabierta, y tan sorprendida está por sus repentinos cambios de humor que no atina a detener a Katie cuando coge sus cosas y sale con determinación de la consulta.

Baja hasta el sótano de San Mungo. No es su lugar preferido del hospital, desde luego. Allí es donde se realizan las autopsias y donde está la morgue, y Katie agradece que no la hayan destinado ahí. Pero también, en el sótano hay un armario con escobas. Nadie sabe con exactitud para qué están ahí, pero se supone que es para una especie de emergencia. Katie sonríe al coger una Nimbus 1945, un modelo bastante anticuado, pero al que le tiene mucho cariño por ser el de su primera escoba.

Sube todas las plantas del hospital hasta llegar a la azotea. Se asoma para ver la abarrotada calle llena de muggles, seis pisos por debajo de ella. Subiéndose a la escoba, da una fuerte patada al suelo y sale disparada hacia el cielo azul.

No le importa estar en pleno enero y que haga frío; su ilusión la mantiene caliente y protegida de un posible resfriado. Además; si aparecerse la marea, hacer piruetas sobre la escoba la ayuda a sentirse mejor. Agradece las nubes que impiden que los muggles la vean, y se ríe al dar volteretas y hacer florituras en el aire, sin olvidarse de su destino. Katie tiene un excelente sentido de la orientación; sólo tiene que atravesar las nubes cada media hora para comprobar que no se desvía de su trayectoria. Cada vez que lo hace, acaba empapada, pero en vez de molestarse sonríe ante la ropa mojada que se pega a su piel. Finalmente divisa, en mitad de un bosque de almendros, el estadio del Puddlemere United, invisible a los muggles, y se acerca a él mientras va descendiendo.

Es cuando llega al suelo cuando se da cuenta de que está literalmente chorreando. Parece que ha estado una noche entera bajo una tormenta especialmente violenta. Una vez liberada de la adrenalina, empieza a notar el frío de enero calándola hasta los huesos. Tiritando, se acerca hasta la puerta. El guarda, que ya la conoce, la deja pasar, aunque Katie nota su mirada sorprendida por su ropa mojada hasta que gira una esquina.

-¡No! ¡Maldita sea, os tengo dicho que no os desviéis tanto!

Escucha a Oliver antes de verlo. Acorta por el vestuario, y se asoma al campo sonriendo. Ollie no ha utilizado ningún hechizo amplificador, ni falta que le hace, en opinión de Katie. Observa a su marido riñendo a dos cazadores en el aire y sonríe, divertida, al recordar muchas situaciones parecidas que vivió en Hogwarts.

Finalmente, decide que es el momento de llamar la atención de Oliver. Con dificultad, saca la varita del bolsillo de sus empapados vaqueros y conjura unas chispas rojas que vuelan a la altura a la que están los jugadores. Ollie se gira, y desciende al suelo en cuanto la ve. Corre hacia ella con su Saeta de Fuego en la mano, pero la suelta para atrapar a Katie con las dos manos y darle un apasionado beso.

-Kat. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estás chorreando?-pregunta, observándola de arriba abajo.

-He venido volando-explica ella, tiritando.

Oliver se queda boquiabierto:

-Lo dices en broma, ¿verdad? Estamos a doce grados.

-No, es verdad-responde Katie, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su marido para intentar entrar en calor-. Tenía que decirte algo importante.

-¿Y por qué no te apareces como la gente de a pie?-pregunta Ollie, alarmado por el temblor de la mujer.

-Porque e-está co-contraindicado-replica Katie, aferrada a su túnica de quidditch y con los ojos cerrados.

Oliver la mira fijamente, preocupado. Luego mira al resto del equipo, que observan la curiosa escena a treinta metros de altura. Y toma una decisión:

-¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Descansad, y no os desviéis tanto mañana!-les grita.

Sorprendidos, los jugadores bajan al césped y pasan junto a ellos para entrar en el vestuario.

Oliver coge a Katie de la mano y la guía hasta el despacho del capitán, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. La hace sentarse en un sillón, y seca su ropa con la varita. Se sienta junto a ella y la abraza, intentando que entre en calor. Está helada.

-Vale-dice-. Vale…-repite, intentando poner en orden sus ideas-. A ver, Katie. Para empezar, ¿estás loca? ¿A qué persona normal se le ocurre atravesar quince kilómetros en escoba en pleno enero?

Katie sacude la cabeza y lo mira.

-Lo siento. Pero tenía que hablar contigo.

-Y eso es lo segundo-replica Ollie-. Explícame, ¿qué puede ser tan importante para que hagas esa locura?

Katie sonríe con dulzura. Abre su bolso y saca unos pergaminos que tiende a Oliver. El hombre los mira con el ceño fruncido, sin entender, y luego su rostro adopta una expresión cercana al pánico:

-¿Por eso estabas tan rara?-Katie abre la boca para responder, pero Ollie no le deja. Se levanta y la señala-: Es eso, ¿verdad? Ahora vas a… vas a…

-Sí, pero Ollie, no es tan…-intenta convencerlo Katie

-¡No lo digas!-la corta Oliver. Sus ojos castaños están llenos de una emoción difícilmente definible. Aunque "horror" pega bastante-: Con la de cosas que teníamos por hacer, y que pase justo esto… ¡Oh, Kat! Pero ya verás, seguro que hay alguna solución y…

-¡¿Qué?-lo interrumpe Katie, horrorizada por lo que acaba de oír y levantándose también para reducir la diferencia de altura entre ellos. Sabía que Oliver no daría volteretas de alegría al enterarse, pero jamás se hubiera esperado eso-. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que es un problema?-le reprocha, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de rabia. De rabia, y de miedo. Porque no sabe qué va a hacer sin el padre de su hijo-. ¡Y para tu información, no, no pienso perderlo! ¡Antes te dejo a ti con tu jodido quidditch!

Oliver se queda sin palabras, palideciendo. Katie se muerde el labio, intentando sin éxito frenar sus lágrimas. Sabía que a Oliver no le haría gracia, incluso consideraba bastante probable su enfado… pero, ¿cómo se atreve a llamar _problema_ a su propio hijo? ¿Y cómo puede ser tan mala persona como para sugerirle que aborte?

-¿Cómo?-dice él finalmente, con expresión de estar perdido.

-¡Lo que oyes!-replica Katie-. ¡Por mucho que no entrara en tu idea de futuro, ni en la mía, no voy a abortar!

-¿Abortar?-repite Oliver, desorientado-. ¿De qué me estás hablando, Kat?

-¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! ¡Sabes demasiado bien de lo que estoy hablando! ¡Pero por mucho que te pese, también es tu hijo! ¡Y si eres tan gilipollas que no eres capaz de…!

-¡¿Que estás embarazada?-por primera vez, la voz de Oliver ahoga la de su esposa. Katie puede jurar que su mandíbula estaría bajo tierra si no estuviese firmemente sujeta a su cráneo.

Katie parpadea, sorprendida por esa repentina exclamación, y algo dentro de ella le dice que ha malinterpretado las cosas. Que ambos lo han hecho.

-Pues claro-responde, volviendo al volumen habitual de su voz-. ¿Qué creías?

Para su sorpresa, en vez de esfumarse, algo de color vuelve a la cara de Ollie.

-Entonces…-musita-. Entonces… ¿no te vas a morir?

De repente, todo encaja con una facilidad insultante para ambos. No pueden evitar soltar una carcajada que no oculta del todo el enorme alivio que sienten al darse cuenta de la realidad. Katie se acerca a Oliver y lo abraza con fuerza, sonriendo con ternura y dejando que él la rodee también con los brazos.

-Ollie, ¿qué creías cuando te he enseñado los resultados del análisis?-pregunta Katie con suavidad.

-Creía… bueno, pensaba que… que estabas enferma o…-la voz de Ollie se apaga poco a poco-. Entonces, ¿no estás enferma?

-No, no estoy enferma. Estoy embarazada-responde Katie. Ha dicho esas palabras millones de veces en su mente y le habían parecido horribles blasfemias. En cambio, ahora le parecen dos de las palabras más hermosas del mundo.

Entonces, Oliver la coge por la cintura y la levanta unos centímetros del suelo, sonriendo. Sin dejarla asentar los pies, la atrae hacia sí y la besa, de forma que sus rostros están a la misma altura. Katie rodea su cuello con los brazos, sonriendo y entregándose a ese beso, lento y profundo, distinto a los que habitualmente comparten.

Tras varios minutos se separan y Ollie deja a Katie en el suelo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Entonces… estás bien, ¿no?

Katie ríe y asiente.

-Pensaba…-se muerde el labio-. No te… no te parece mal, ¿verdad?

-No-responde Ollie-. ¡Es genial! ¡Un bebé! Tendremos que comprar un montón de cosas: cunas, biberones, juguetes, escobas… quaffles… snitches… más escobas…-la expresión de Oliver es parecida a la que tenía aquella noche de junio de hace tantos años, cuando ganaron la Copa de Quidditch en Hogwarts, sólo que multiplicada por diez. Sin embargo, de repente se pone serio y mira a la mujer, que lo observa con una sonrisa tonta-. ¿Por qué creías que me parecería mal?

Katie baja la vista.

-No sé… Nunca lo hemos hablado-empieza-. Y… suponía que no habías pensado en ello. Y cuando antes has dicho que había solución, pensé que te referías a…-Katie nunca termina esa frase. Oliver la interrumpe con otro beso-. ¡Eh! ¡Que estoy hablando!-protesta, ofendida.

-No vuelvas a insinuarlo-murmura Oliver-. No se me ocurriría en la vida-añade, abrazándola como si quisiera fusionar su cuerpo con el de ella. Katie sonríe y entierra la cara en el pecho de él, y no puede evitar que una lágrima salga de sus ojos, pero ésa no es como las anteriores; es una lágrima de felicidad.

Sabe que su rutina va a tener un cambio radical en los próximos meses, en los próximos años. Y que probablemente habrá situaciones difíciles.

Pero a Katie no le costará adaptarse a su nueva rutina. Porque Oliver estará con ella.

* * *

><p><em>Notas <em>_de __la __autora_: No me preguntéis, porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de de dónde ha salido esto. Simplemente, me puse a escribir en vez de escuchar a mi profesor de Filosofía.

Pero sí es cierto que tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre Katie y Wood; siempre he tenido la impresión de que acabarían juntos. Y de que discutirían hasta por el color de las sábanas.

Si no es mucho pedir... ¿podríais dejar un review si me añadís a favoritos? No por nada en especial, simplemente es un poco exasperante. =)


End file.
